Doctor Valdez
by Ghostly-glitch
Summary: This is a story of leo Valdez as the grandson of the doctor. He too goes around saving galaxies and beautiful women. With this, he is out of character of the book, but oh well. He's still gonna be relatively funny. This story will have Manny chapters. My ideas are pretty random and fast paste.
1. Something different

Doctor Valdez chapter one  
Over the past few days, Reyna and Hylla were not having the best of days. You couldn't blame them though. Their home was invaded then burned to the ground and on top of that, they were kidnaped by Blackbeard and tied to a mast that was giving them splinters. Beyond that, nothing was going smoothly. The pirate crew around them was having a good time and laughing at the good fortune of what had happened. Singing shanties, drinking rum, and overall, just having fun. Unfortunately for the two tied to the mast however, the pirates seemed to find it fun to mess around with and tease the two. Reyna was fuming, ready for any chance of escape to kill the pirates and free her sister before the crew had even noticed she was free of her bonds. Needless to say, the bonds were very strong, and held tightly. The same thing happens with Hylla, who was trying harder than her sister to get free. Though what she was thinking I cannot tell, because it would leave mental scars. Anyway... Hylla wasn't getting anywhere either and the pirates were only getting worse. Though something strange was starting to happen. It all started when the captain looked starboard and said, "What on earth is that?!" He shouted, drawing the attention of the two sisters on the mast. Blackbeard's first mate took out a spy glass and looked were the captain had pointed. All commotion had stopped and the crew was all now on high alert. " it seems to be a ship. A... Celestial bronze ship with a dragon masthead. It's headed at us and we seem to be on collision course. What do we do captain?" Said the first mate. " change course. But only slightly. If the ship fallows, then prepare for battle." Said Blackbeard. "But sir! Its a metal ship! I highly doubt we will survive!" Shouted a random person on the deck. " silence! We have fought many battles, discovered new territory, and escaped the wrath of the amazons! This will be like all other battles!" Shouted the captain. " we don't even know if this ship plans to-" Blackbeard did not get to finish his sentence as there was a loud crash coming from the side of the ship. Wood splintered against the metal of the foreign ship, fire blasting from the masthead, and shouts of pain and agony split the air like lightning. Bones cracked of the crew from the collateral damage. Luckily, the mast remained untouched... Somehow. The new ship was twice as big as the queen Ann's revenge and had a beautiful tint on it because of the celestial bronze. The fire from the dragon was killing many as others were lucky enough to board the ship. But with the collision, the rope loosened enough for the two sisters to get free. "Over there!" Shouted Hylla, in no mood to stay with pirates anymore. Her plan was to get on this new ship that had befallen the ship. Reyna didn't argue. The pirates, however, had a different plan. About ten of the thirty five of the pirates, plus now the two sisters, were on board the new ship. The only thing that was strange was the the deck was empty. All except for one person. "Hello, I'm leo Valdez. Or doctor Valdez. And sometimes...doctor. And this is were it gets complicated." The strange man said. " you have killed half my crew, destroyed my ship, and freed my prisoners. Give me one good reason not to tear off your head!" Blackbeard shouted. " it's not my fault. You people seemed preoccupied anyway. You are tyrannical anyway. It seemed fitting to me that you die here. I'm not a violent person-" doctor Valdez began but was interrupted by an enraged captain trying then to cut off his head. When the fighting began, it was all over the place with The doctor narrowly dodging the swords. Through all of the swinging swords and the doctor running around on deck, Reyna and Hylla ran below deck into the main housing unit. There was eight doors, but one in particular stuck out. This door had flame designs, was made of a strong material, probably titanium, and had 'supreme commander' on the title plate. The only sounds were there footsteps down the barely visible corridor and the occasional drip of water. This combined with the slow rocking motion of the ship, made the place very creepy. "Stay on your toes. There is bound to be more crew members. There is never just one." Said Hylla quietly to Reyna. Reyna gave a small nod, and they continued on slowly walking down the hall to the door on the end. Reyna turned the crank while Hylla kept watch over the entrance. When Reyna opened the door all the way, Hylla gasped. "What is it sister?" Reyna asked urgently. "Its beautiful" was Hylla's response unable to form coherent words. Reyna peeked around the threshold to see an elegant dinning room next to an equally elegant living room with a very intricately designed fire place. The ceiling was the most impressive though. It had a large painting of different myths that occurred in Greek mythology. Hanging from that was a large chandulear hanging from the center. Reyna closed the door behind them and they started to look around. " we have to find the weapons room." Said Hylla. " then we can take the ship!" Suggested Reyna. " that's the plan." Replied Hylla. So with that in mind, they went to the second door. Following the first procedure, Reyna opened the door slowly. Agin they were met with a hallway. But this time, instead of near silence, there was a low droning noise. " there's two doors. Which do we take?" Reyna said. " we split up and meet back here. You take the door on the left, ill follow the droning noise in the next room. Deal?" "Deal". Reyna shuffled to the room she was assigned and slowly opened the door. After she had entered, Hylla then set herself in motion and briskly opened the door and stepped in. What she saw both confused and astounded her. On the left was a large, almost round engine with pipes and steam emitting from it. On the right however, was a silo with a base that resembled a giant beaker with controls. She inched closer to it trying to analyze the strange object. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Said a voice behind her. She whirled around to see doctor Valdez standing there in a copper colored jacket that matched his goggles and top hat. The rest was just a complex suit. He looked both disheveled, and at the same time attractive. Of course, she would never admit this. "What are you doing there?! I'll fight you for this ship!" She threatened. "No need. This ship only fallows my orders. I built the fhss. The festus home security system." He said proudly. Just then Reyna burst into the room. "Hylla, I got some weapons!" She shouted."Reyna, get over here!" Reyna then just noticed the tall, handsome, male in the room.


	2. Something new

Doctor Valdez chapter 2

"Okay, I understand that you are upset, but does that justify taking over my ship?" Doctor Valdez asked. "Yes" they replied simultaneously. "How did you defeat the pirates on deck anyway?" Hylla asked. " oh, I didn't. There still out there. They were to violent for my taste." Doctor Valdez stated. "what?!" The two shouted at him. "There still out there?" Reyna was in a state of disbelief at his optimistic smiling face. "How can you be so passive! Your ship is full of pirates that want to take your ship and your down here talking about it?!" At which point, doctor Valdez's smile wavered. "Right. I should get to that now. You got weapons from my closet. You go and cut them down, I'll allow you passage on my ship." Doctor Valdez proposed. "What'll stop us from killing you and taking over this ship?" Reyna asked. " a lot actually. One: the ship only operates because of my commands. Two: you need my help to kill them. Three: if you do, you'll have to deal with the pirates on the ship that imprisoned you in the first place."

Just then, the crank started to turn at a fast rate. "You didn't lock the doors?!" Complained Hylla. "I locked the first one. Actually, there pretty fast for people of the past." Leo said. "Wait, people of the past?" Hylla questioned. "Oh. Right. Maybe I should explain it to you later. If you prove yourselves." Just then, the door burst open. Almost all the people on deck before that were on deck filed into the room. "We're taking the ship! No use in resistance!" One man shouted before he spontaneously combusted, screams filling the room as the rest rushed forth. Reyna and Hylla set out to kill the others as they dodged swords which in particular, wasn't so hard as the pirates had had a large intake of alcohol over the past five minutes that escalated very quickly. One by one the sisters cut down the pirates. Blood sloshed around there feet as they cut down the pirates one by one. Much to there enjoyment. Doctor Valdez, on the other hand, sat off to the side to watch the gore.

Once the fighting stopped, the two sisters high five'd and then looked over to leo. "I think I just found my two bodyguards." He said with a green face. The sisters smirked and ignored the comment he just made. "Come, there's one more coward on deck." Leo stated. They then ran to the top deck to see who it was. To there dismay, Blackbeard stood at the helm, wondering were the hell the control system was, and why there were so many buttons on the console. Doctor Valdez then walked up behind the confused captain, picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and flung the screaming captain over the side.

Leo then took out the wii remote and raised the ship into the air, allowing the queen Ann's revenge to sink to the depths of the ocean. Thus ending the legacy of Blackbeard. On the other hand, Reyna and Hylla were freaking out. A flying ship? It was unheard of! "How the hell is this happening?!" Hylla shouted. "Well, you see I have a hydraulic and pressure system along with a pair of neutron flows. You know what? Never mind." He said to there unknowing stares. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Reyna said. Leo took out a long sigh. "Follow me." He said walking towards the captains quarters. He took his seat and gestured for the two to the seats across from him.

"This is going to be a long story. I suggest you get comfortable. I also must ask that you hold all questions till the end." The two nod there agreement and so, he began his tale. "This all started with a prophecy. The prophecy of seven... There are two camps that hold half bloods. Demigods like us... Well, sort of. I'm only half excluded. Pun intended. The first camp is a roman camp. Camp Jupiter. It's a safe haven for Romans. They live longer than the Greeks tend to... The Greek camp is called camp half blood. I built the Argo 2 there. The ship has manny things that it can do. It can travel on water, land, and it can go on land when I make it change shape. This is were it gets awesome. The ship can travers outer space and...time travel." It was at this point that he was interrupted.

"How can that be?!" Reyna shouted. "Virtually imposable!" Hylla said surprised. "Yeah, yeah, calm down. And don't interrupt. I come from the year 2013. In all honesty, this surprised me that it worked. This was my first test run... Its a work in progress." He was interrupted yet again by Hylla. "If this is a test run, then I wanna see you in action." She said. She than realized what she had said and blushed while he smirked. "I take it I'm interpreting this wrong according to your glare. Anyway, in the future, Reyna will be praetor of new Rome." Hylla smiled at her sister, proud of her younger sister. "And you, Hylla, will be queen of the amazons." The two sisters jumped up and embraced each other. Squealing with joy. "Yeah, yeah, you still have to work for it."

"Yeah, but we have proof from the future!" Said Reyna. "Wait, how do we know your not lying?" Hylla asked. Doctor Valdez just smirked and said, "come with me." He then got up and started walking towards the helm with the sisters in toe. He then took out the remote and pulled up lightly. They then started to incline at a high velocity. "What are you doing?! Are you insane?!" Reyna screamed. "Oh, my dear, that's the understatement of the century." Doctor Valdez said. The atmosphere getting thinner and thinner. Leo then pressed a button and the atmosphere returned to normal. "Simple oxygen field. It'll keep us safe out of the atmosphere." He said. With hesitant nod, still, the sisters where fearful. The atmosphere then parted and the Argo burst into outer space.

"Good. Now we can go faster. By a lot. I suggest you hold on to something. Large shadow travel through space is kind of unsettling." He said as they all grabbed a piece of the ship. Leo then pressed another button on the key pad, typed in the coordinates, and pressed enter. Then all they saw was black. Have you ever went to a water park, went down backwards on the tube in the dark? It's kinda like that times infinity. "Ugh... Where are we?" Asked Reyna. "My dine friend, may I welcome you to the Andromeda galaxy. We are currently in a nebula. There you can see stars forming!" "Ok! Ok! I believe you! Now please take us back!" Hylla said, starting to panic. "Just look over the edge. Live a little." He said lightly.

"Ok. Ok. Ill do it." Hylla said. "Sister, you must look at the majesticness of the galaxy!" Reyna said as the nebula shined off of her eyes making them shine. "It looks beautiful doesn't it? I've seen all this and more. This is just the tip of an infinite iceberg." He said to them. Just then Hylla got to the edge and looked over the side. What she saw took her breath away. "What are you saying?" Reyna asked. "I'm asking if you will join me in saving the past, present, and the future."


	3. Something agreed upon

Doctor Valdez chapter 3

"Can you give us while to talk about it?" Reyna asked. "But of course." Doctor Valdez bowed slightly with a smile and went off to the captains quarters. "What should we do?"asked Reyna. "Are you crazy?! No we will not go with a man we met half an hour ago!" Hylla shouted. "Hylla, look at were we are standing! We are in a galaxy named after a Greek woman! Granted she was tied to a rock to be eaten by a sea monster, but still! We are in a freaking nebula! We are farther than anyone has ever been! Aside from doctor Valdez of course." Replied Reyna.

"That's a fair point, but we still don't know who this guy is. He could be dangerous! Or a pervert! How is that a sane decision? Go with a man we hardly know? He already told us we have a future on earth. Not beyond the stars." Replied Hylla. "Ok, fine. I see your point. Maybe if we knew him better." Agreed Reyna. "I'll go get him and then we can tell him to take us back to earth." Hylla said then took off to find the doctor leaving Reyna to look at the beautiful galaxy before her.

"You don't really want to leave this place, do you?" Said a voice behind Reyna. She didn't even have to turn around to know that voice. "What do you want doctor Valdez?" She said coldly. "Someone who will stay." He said solemnly. "What do you mean by that?" She asked."I might tell you one day. After all, when I go back to my time, I will be seeing you again." He stated simply.

"Reyna! He's disa-...oh." Hylla said jogging out of the captains quarters. "Don't fret Hylla. I shall take you two home now. Say goodbye to the andromeda galaxy" he said walking over to the control desk. He pressed a few buttons, input coordinates, gave a warning to the two, then pressed enter. Again, they traveled into the dark black matter of space. This time ending right above the ocean they were on before. Doctor Valdez then turned off the oxygen feild and landed on a beach. "This is your stop. I have placed you about four miles away from camp Jupiter in your time. Go Reyna. Discover your future." Leo said. " thank you doctor Valdez." Replied Reyna. He gave a short nod and gave the two sisters some privacy. "I will see you again Reyna. This is your future." Said Hylla. Reyna gave a small nod, tears in her eyes. They had not split since they were born. They were a team. But everyone has to grow at some point.

"Which way doctor Valdez?" Reyna asked. He point in a random direction as she gave her sister one last hug goodbye. Once Reyna was off the ship she started to run towards the direction in which the doctor had pointed. "So, what now?" Hylla asked. "Now i take you to the amazons." He said, taking out his wii remote in order to set sail. I took them only thirty minutes to get there because of the speed of the Argo 2.

"This is were you get off." Leo said. She didn't say a word as she slowly sauntered off the ship. She didn't even wave goodbye. She didn't trust the doctor too much. He seemed out of it. He didn't seem...right. He was not normal, that was for sure.

He was strange. Yet, even though she didn't trust him all the way, she did think he was very mysterious and had a style she liked. Oh, yes. He was the opposite of normal. His always cheery smile, his cool lengthy jacket, and his goggles helped his look too. Overall, she liked him. Again, that is something she would never admit.


	4. Something unexpected

Doctor Valdez chapter 4

Doctor Valdez let out a long sigh. Alone again. But he smiled at the thought of helping out others. Of course, this was the original plan he had. Help the people of the world. It didn't matter the time. He would help as manny people as he could. He remembered what his mother had told him a few days before she had passed. He had learned his true heritage that day. Sammy Valdez was a time lord that escaped the time war before it began. This meant that leo was a fourth time lord, a forth demigod, and fifty percent human. Interesting combo, i know.

Of course, this meant that his mother was a time lord as well. However, regenerative energy only gets held by a body with at least a fraction of skin. However, she only obtained the opportunity for regenerative energy after the fire had burned through almost halfway through her muscles. It wasn't fair for her to die. She didn't deserve to die. She was a very friendly and kind hearted soul. She didn't even go through regeneration for the first time.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Of course, it wasn't too hard. There were Too many thoughts in his head because of the time lord side. His head was so full of information, it was ridiculous. All the information was needed of course. He would not have made the tardis/argo2/transformer function without the info that was presented to him. Every bit helped. The faster his mind ran, the better.

With Reyna and Hylla returned, he set off for the main deck and walked up to the controls board. He pressed some buttons, input a time and place and pressed enter. As he pressed the button, a portal opened. Leo then thrust his wii remote forward, thrusting the ship through the portal. He had implanted powerful magnets at the bottom of his shoes so he didn't need to hold on to anything when he was ripped from the time that he was in.

The ship landed in its original position just outside of the bunker. It was the dead of night. Just as he had left it. He couldn't see three inches in front of his face. Perfect. Then even if he was followed, they wouldn't see him. He couldn't see any reason why, he just didn't feel like telling anyone about the whole time lord thing. Something like, 'hey, I'm an alien descendant with a time machine and guess what! I'm fireproof! Lets have a fun time!' Didn't seem right to him.

So with that in mind, he lit his hand on fire and walked through the woods, happy with his success. Not only did he succeed in time travel, he gained two new, and potentially powerful allies. So therefor, he was very pleased with the outcome of the trip. So he headed back to cabin nine, and snuck past his bunk mates. They were all heavy sleepers, and nearly everyone snored. Loudly. So it wasn't hard to sneak past. Tomorrow was the day they took off for new Rome. He wondered how Reyna had changed since he basically placed her there with a job to do for the time being.

He drifted off to sleep, excited for the next day. When he awoke, his cabin mates were already up, ready to send him off. He received worried glances from his sister siblings though. Seeing them this worried, he shuffled out the door to be met by his friends. "You ready?" Jason asked. "Pfft, Born ready. Ready steady!" He said confidently."lets hit the sky!" He shouted joyfully. And so, they were led by leo to the Argo 2. The supplies was getting loaded by loads of demigods. It took a few hours for preparations to be set. The ship needed to be prepped, plans needed to be set, and festus needed to be touched up.

Then it was all set. Doctor Valdez at the helm standing firm, Annabeth sitting near the masthead waiting to see Percy again, Jason sitting a few feet away from piper who was practicing her lines, lacing them with charm speak. It was amusing for the doctor to see his best friend be light headed. He looked about ready to fall over. It was time. The Argo 2 lifted into the air as demigods cheered for there friends and distant relatives.

The trip was only about a fourth of the day. Of course, he had to manufacture and send the scroll to the Romans. He could not even begin how bad Reyna was taking the information. He also couldn't begin to comprehend how much she had missed him. She may have only known him for about an hour and a half, but he left one hell of an impression.

Upon arriving, he found that the statue that protected the place was getting blurry. His vision fogged, and he heard a voice in his head say 'go to sleep'. But he held on to his will, not enough to be noticed, but enough to hear everything that was going on. He was not an idiot. He knew what eidolons, and knew they could be held off with an extreme amount of will power. He let it have control until he climbed down the rope ladder and saw Reyna. When he saw her, he put full force against the eidolon. His will was so strong, however, that it pushed the eidolon completely out of his body.

"Ah, Jason grace. My former college... And doctor Valdez. It's good to see you again." Reyna stated stoically. "Wait, doctor who?" Annabeth asked. Reyna was about to speak up before the doctor made the 'not now' motion. Reyna gave a slight nod of recognition. "Octavian! Let's move our guests to the inside." Reyna commanded. Octavian let out a sigh, and went to do what he was told. "Wow, Reyna, looks like you got a new bitch now." Leo chuckled. Then Reyna did something no one saw coming. She blushed. "Y-yeah... Does Hylla know your here?" She asked, not holding eye contact. "No. I just got back from... Well, you know. Test run is complete." He said. Jason, just getting out of his shock, mumbled, "you two know each other?"

"Its a long story. I don't feel like reminiscing right now." The doctor stated. "You haven't told them, have you?" Reyna said finally making eye contact, eyeing him suspiciously. "I thought you were confident. Anyway, as I am grown now, I am able to fully comprehend what the pirates would have done, had you not been there for me, and I have realized, that I did not truly thank you for what you did, and what you have shown me." She said. It was as if the stars of andromeda were still in her eyes... "Dude, what the hell did you do?! I've never seen her truly grateful!" Jason shouted. Doctor Valdez, completely ignoring his friend, said, "I told you what was to happen up till here. I, however, do not know what is to happen after now. My offer still holds." She stammered at this. It was true. He didn't know what happened afterward.

"If that is true, than I'm inclined to accept. However, I need two conditions to be met." Reyna replied. "Just name them deary." He said. "Number one: i need to find a suitable replacement. And two: i need my sister right next to me if I am to go with you." She said. "What is going on here!?" Jason shouted, with piper, hazel, frank and, well, Anabeth and Percy were...occupied. For lack of a better term. "All in due time, my friends. All in due time. Trust me, I know more about time then you all can even begin to comprehend." He stated. "Oh, I know. You still look the same." She replied. "I'll take that as a compliment. You ,on the other hand, have...matured."

Reyna blushed harder than last time. Everyone around them started to both doubt what was going on, and hyperventilate. 'Oh, this will be fun.' He thought.


	5. Something left behind

Doctor Valdez chapter 5

Octavian then jogged over and told them that the preparations were set. Reyna nodded slightly, and gestured for them to follow. Doctor Valdez walked next to Reyna with Jason and piper behind him, hazel and frank behind them, and Percy and Anabeth were... Still occupied. As they walked through new Rome, they received worried stares from the occupants of new Rome. Someone like a cross between the mad hatter, victor Frankenstein, and a steampunk Nikola tesla walking down the street will do that to you. Granted, he looked awesome with his almost trench coat like jacket, fancy copper suit, and matching top hat.

Reyna silently nudged him and asked, "how long has it been since you've seen me last?" "About a day. You?" He replied. "It's been 4 years. Though I can't be mad. You came as quickly as I believe possible." This was true. He had the ship at full power longer than he should have. He was a bit overexcited to see what Reyna had done since he had placed her there. Apparently, according to the worried stares that the new Romans were giving her, she had done a good job. Everyone treated her with respect her. Though, she clearly deserved it. He knew that by the first look she gave him. She had power. She had responsibility. And two adorable little body guards. Arorum and argentum. They reminded jim of his own automation festus.

He had done a lot to rebuild festus actually. He gave him a new body, and created o hole were the mast should be so festus could slip in and out of the Argo 2. He thought he would surprise the others in the heat of battle. But what caught his attention most right now, was how much Reyna had changed since he saw her yesterday/4 years ago. She was taller, more mature, and had completely correct posture. Her hair was longer and in a braid that ran down her shoulder. It was also strange to see her in that purple toga thing instead of the rags she had on when he saw her the first time.

They reached the inner part of the city and all filed into a confined area with a table in the center. It reminded him of the knights of the round table. Oh gods, he would have to remember to go there. Anyway, the meeting commended without a problem. Reyna was at the head of the table with doctor Valdez next to her and across from him was frank. Next to frank was Percy who was... Still occupied. Piper and Jason were across from him and Anabeth, patiently waiting for the meeting to start. "So. This is about the prophecy of seven i presume?" She said with a stone cold face. "Indeed. I assume i don't need to tell you about it as you are probably more familiar with it now. Anyway, we are about to embark to go stop Gaea." Jason said in a leader type voice.

"Calm down Jason. I was talking to doc-leo here. He knows more than any of us here." Reyna stated. "How so? I doubt he's smarter than my Anabeth." Percy said while snuggling into his newly found girlfriend. Reyna laughed at this. Anabeth smarter than the doctor? Yeah, and ships fly. Wait, no, wrong connection. Anyway. She had a strong reason to believe that the doctor was more intellectually brilliant than anyone of them. Hell, all of them combined could not make up the capacity of his mind. He had created a portable, fast, multi-terrain, time machine in six months. And on top of that, it was fuel efficient! One does not simply create a fuel efficient time machine. The doctor being the only exception.

"Why are you laughing?" Anabeth asked, kind of insulted. "Its nothing against you, I swear. It's just that doctor Valdez, here, is very smart." Reyna replied. "There it is again. Why do you call him doctor Valdez?" She asked genuinely curious. "It's what he called himself when we first met." She replied. It wasn't a lie. Right when she had boarded the ship, he had said, "Hello, I'm leo Valdez. Or doctor Valdez. And sometimes...doctor. And this is were it gets complicated." Yes, she remembered it as if it were yesterday. Well, for the doctor, it was. She had only realized what he had done for Hylla and her. It was the main reason she hated most of the guys here.

It was also the way she gained everyone's respect. Very quickly. She had seen someone staring at her with a perverse look on his face. Obvious lust in his eyes. At that time, she fully accepted that the doctor wasn't there at the moment. How she missed him. Anyway, it was pretty hard for that man to walk home that night. She had literally castrated him and then put great effort in shoving her boot up his ass. She was so close to success, but alas, her friends pulled her off of the now gender less male. Female. It. Anyway. She had managed to keep her virginity, and managed to gain a crap ton of respect. That was one of the main reasons why she gained the praetorship. The men were all afraid that if they didn't vote for her that they would get there balls hacked off.

"Anyway, let's talk about the game plan." Suggested the doctor. The plan was evaluated, with Reyna and the doctor arguing with Anabeth. The rest just stayed and laid back. After a few hours of arguing later, the conversation ended. They had there plan and a travel time. They had a little free time, so Percy went off to show Anabeth the city of new Rome. Hazel and frank went off to have a pick nick, and Jason went to show piper new Rome as well. Leo and Reyna went on a different route for privacy. She had been waiting to be alone with him for quite some time.

"Over here is the dinning pavilion! Oh, and over there is my house given to me when I became praetor, like you told me! Oh, and there is where-" she began listing off places, excited that she was finally with him again. She felt safe around him. It was the only time she had allowed someone into her walls. She felt sane around him. Ironically. "Reyna..." He said calmly. "And this is-... Yeah?" She asked, a little miffed. "...we need to get ready for the trip." He stated simply. She knew why he didn't smile in this moment. It was because she wasn't coming. After about half a day with her hero, he was leaving again. Oh, how she cared for that man.

"Oh..." She said dejectedly. "Ok." "Hey, don't worry. We'll find a suitable replacement, and I'm pretty sure Hylla will want to come. So, within about half a year, we will be together again." He said. He then blushed realizing what he had just said. This blush, however, was both out done by what he saw, and didn't go unnoticed. One thing was for sure though. This was gonna be a painful goodbye.

As everyone was loading, the silence overtook everyone. It was killing Reyna. She didn't want this to escalate so quickly. It didn't take too long to load up. As everyone was about to set sail, Reyna walked up to the helm, walked strait up to the doctor, and kissed him on the cheek. She then abruptly turned around, leaving him there to ponder her actions. They had said goodbye earlier. She had just wanted to express her feelings. She didn't know the extent of her feelings, but she did now that they ran deep for him. Her and her sisters.

They had kept in touch over the years and they both had a lot of time to contemplate what he had done for them. Even Hylla began to see that she could trust doctor Valdez. She was weary at the time. But after he gave her a purpose in her life, saved her and her sister, brought her to the most beautiful Seen she had ever seen, she then decided that she could trust him a little more.


	6. Something extreme

Doctor Valdez chapter 6

Oh, this was getting difficult. On there way to Greece, they had been attacked by so manny monsters, it was getting to the crew. So they decided to land for a few days to get some rest. The doctor had eventually caved in to there pleads to take a break and landed in a random lake after a week. The Argo 2 also had inter-dimensional time travel. Lets just say, time wasn't a problem. It was his last resort had they not been farther then originally calculated. Of course, leo new what time they'd get there. He was just being cautious. He knew he could save many different worlds and return only minutes later. It was great to be a time lord. The infinite information, the regeneration, and the ability to forge your own path in life.

He had docked the Argo 2 on the side of the sandy beach and everyone climbed off, happy to be on solid ground again. But not doctor Valdez. He had wanted to get this quest over with so he could go and visit other planets. In truth, the test run was complete only after two months of use. He had visited a lot of different galaxies, nebulas, planets, solar system, and proved the multi-verse theory. He had always intended on just visiting, but it never turned out that way. There was always someone or something trying to take over these places. It really wasn't fair for the creatures in those places.

Every one aside from the doctor pitched tents suitable for two. Doctor Valdez had planned to sleep on the Argo 2 anyways. The others had set up a fire and was trying to light it when leo walked down, threw a fire ball at it and walked back to his ship much to franks horror. Eventually, they started to drift off and entered there tents one by one.

In the dead of night, the shadows flickered from the fire that hadn't been put out yet. Well not before a few seconds ago. No more shadows were cast. Yet there was something moving in the darkness of the night. There were no shouts, or screams that night. Just empty tents. It wasn't long before they were all emptied. Of course, the shadows didn't assume anyone slept on the large ship on the horizon. The shadows took that too. They loaded it up on a flat bead, somehow managing to keep silent. It didn't even wake its occupant.

The first thing leo heard from his cabin in the morning was the sounds of a door being slammed open. It wasn't his. Well, at least not yet. He got up quickly and pressed his ear up against the door. "Ma'am! This door is titanium!" Someone shouted on the other side. "Then use a blowtorch!" Suggested another. At which point, the doctor opened the door. The two females that were doing a search of the ship, Sparta kicking doors and whatnot, stared at him for a second then scowled deeply. "You coward! Your coming with us!" The one on the left said. Without missing a beat, he said "take me too your leader." In the most monotone voice he could muster. "Come here you little shit!" The one on the right screeched then proceeded to put him in a headlock while the other hung shackles on him.

He was lead off the ship and into a camp full of females. 'Shit. Please don't tell me...' He thought. "My queen! We have found a stowaway on our ship." At this point, the doctor then wailed out "it's mine, not yours! You don't even know what it does!" "Quiet!" The one holding him down then slapped him. "Ella! On my word, you will not attack that man!" Shouted there leader. It was at this point that he realized who she was. Hylla. Well, that confirmed his suspicion. He was at the heart of the amazon camp. And boy, was he in trouble.

"Hylla! It's me! I am the doctor!" He shouted, hoping she wouldn't castrate him. There were loads of tents with log cabins mixed in around him. A few feet away from him were his bloodied up friends. Obviously that had resisted. Some were awake, but all had something covering there mouths. "I know who you are, doctor Valdez. I just needed confirmation. Tell me. How is my sister doing?" She asked with a scowl on her face. "She's fine. I just saw her about a week ago." He replied. "When you dropped us off, what were you planning? Were you trying to rip my only family away from me?" She asked sourly. "No. I was simply trying to make sure time stayed the way it was. That was a fixed point. I could not have changed it. Even if I wanted too. I'm sorry." Her features softened for a second only to return to a scowl. "I need to talk to the prisoner alone. And no one is to go on that ship! Absolutely no one!" She bellowed.


	7. Something not understood

Doctor Valdez chapter 7

"Yes ma'am!" The one to the left, now recently introduced as Ella, said in fear and scurried away. "That was a little extreme. That was the best 'oh shit' face, I think I have ever seen." Said the doctor passively. "Why are you hear?" Hylla asked, now in a relatively nice manner. She looked a lot like Reyna beside for the fact that her braid was longer. He could see it in her eyes, the wisdom that was bestowed upon her. But that wisdom was clouded by her anger for man. "Do you hate me now? What have I done to deserve that glare?" He asked, not in the slightest bit intimidated.

"Your avoiding the question. Why. Are. You. Here." She said in a menacing tone. "I am not afraid of you Hylla. As for why I am here, well, I'll tell you when you smile." He said strait faced. It was then that she got up, walked right up to leo and whispered, "i do not smile while we are watched. Truthfuly, I am overjoyed that you are here." She said being barely audible. This was a gross understatement. Had they been alone, she would have spilled her deepest, darkest secrets with him. She fully trusted him now that she had time to contemplate exactly what the hell happened in the hour and a half that had escalated so quickly. To her, it seemed as if andromeda was just around the corner, when in reality, it was about a billion light years away. She knew that for him, it truly was just around the corner. That man, that extraordinary man that kneeled right in front of her in shackles didn't seem to fit into reality. It was as if he was a glitch in the multiverse. If he were a glitch in the multiverse, than he was a beautiful one. One that brought wisdom, prosperity, all things good that she could think of. What else could be said? He was the doctor.

She backed away and said with a cold tone, "so, tell me doctor why are you here?" "Just four words deary. The prophecy of seven." He stated flatly, keeping to the act she had going on. "No! You said that there was to be a quest, not that you were on it!" She said, concern leaking into her voice. "Yeah, so? I might have left that part out, but so what? No harm no foul right?" He said. "No! You are potentially harming yourself, which means that there is a foul! You were supposed to take us across the world! You were supposed to take us back to andromeda! You were supposed to be our savior! The knight in shining armor! What will we do if you die?" She asked starting to get teary eyed. "Well, for one thing, if I died, you wouldn't recognize me. I would take another form. And knight in shining armor? I hate to break it to you, deary, but I am no warrior. Well, in some places I'm considered a warrior, but that's beside the point."

"You have solved so many things in your lifetime that I'm pretty sure your just buying yourself time to formulate a plan." She said while giving him a curious look. He just laughed and said, "you know me so well for knowing so little." At witch point, she heard a faint buzzing noise. It was at that point that the shackles fell to the ground. The doctor then told her to play along. He turned to his friends who were tied up and realized something. They were all awake, had wide eyes, and looked shocked beyond belief. This was gonna be a bitch to explain. He cut them loose and they all started running for the ship, as the bell rang that signified that prisoners had escaped. After hauling it for a minute, leo took out the remote, lowered the rope ladder, and once everyone was on the rope ladder, jerked to the side to get a steady increase in the hight. The Amazonian's shouted for him to stop the ship, yet it was futile. All effort towards chasing the Argo 2 was lost as he pushed on full throttle.

They flew farther and farther away from the camp and it shrank into the distance. The doctor then found himself surrounded by his friends, all of them giving him calculating stares and worried glances. He sighed and asked them what they wanted. "What do we want?! What do we want?! We want you to explain what the hell the queen of the amazons was talking about! She talked about inter-dimensional time travel. Which by my calculations is physically imposable. So you tell us what is going on, and why everyone calls you doctor." Leo just sighed again and said, "take a seat. This is gonna be a long story."

They all filed into the fancy room that had impressed Hylla so much. The living room with the fancily carved fireplace was ideal for long chats such as these. "All this started when my mother told me about my heritage." He said, beginning his tale from start, were he had realized what he was, to finishing at the part were he had taken Reyna and Hylla to there destined places. When he finished, he looked around at his small group of friends. They all had different reactions to this. Jason had a look of utter disbelief written all over his face, piper had about the same, hazel looked worried, frank looked unsettled, Percy looked like he had just been told the best thing that could ever be said, and Anabeth, for some reason, looked pissed off. "I want a real story leo."she growled. "Fine if you don't believe, then come with me." He said. He got up and everyone fall owed suit and followed him into the engine room. To there surprise, there was a large silo right off to the side. The doctor dashed over to it, pressed a few buttons and then ship started to shake. The shaking ended and everyone walked up to the main deck. What they saw took all there breath away. It was a city. With hovercraft vehicles.


	8. Something agravating

Doctor Valdez chapter 8

"Ok. Ok. I believe you now." Anabeth said with a pale face, uncomprehending what was happening. Cars hovered by at fast pace, slightly frightening the people on deck. "This is nothing. You should see the end of time were all the stars are collapsing and the universe technicly begins again. That's a sight to see." He said, chuckling at there reaction. "You think this is a joke?! You were given power beyond the gods! You need to destroy it! Hide it away so no one ever gains that power!" Anabeth was getting pissed now. How dare he take this as a joke? On the other hand, the doctor was also getting annoyed. "You think I was given this machine? No, I made this machine. It is all mine. I didn't steal it. Stupid great grandfather. Well, he was sort of stupid. Well, not really at all. That's beside the point! The point is, I am taking this seriously! You have no idea what this will do. All that I can be and all that I have been and all I could do is on this ship right here! Time lords regenerate but for the most part, there motives don't change. I will change the multiverse for the better." Stated the doctor, now finished with his rant.

After there short argument, leo turned around and swiftly walked back into the Argo 2. His Argo 2. Upon arriving in the engine room, he found that the time machine was acting up. He found it best when building the engine and the time machine to give them life. It would allow him to interact with the two to find out if they had 'digestive problems'. Unfortunatly for him, they liked to talk. He couldn't blame them though. It must get boring. He did visit often though. Honestly, when he did, they acted as if they were dogs and there master was coming home. They would talk as if they were on some reality tv show. He sometimes swore that he could correctly envision them snapping there fingers and complaining about how he didn't like there status on Demibook. They were serious when they needed to be however. That wasn't often. Then again, having your soul created to fit a machine is a strange proses. He had to ask Zeus for a plain, unmade, inactive, soul. Yeah, that was an awkward conversation. They had talked for hours about how he didn't need a tardis. (Time and relative dimension in space) they also discussed the gender of the soul. It didn't turn out well. Then, it got really strange when he asked for some 'god blood'.

It was an experiment that he was executing. He was trying to find a serum that would take away immortality. Of course, he with held that piece of information from the gods. Gaea had damn nearly destroyed his life. He had been disowned by his family, put in six different orphanages, then placed in wilderness school where things only got worse. That was enough motive to kill Gaea. He had done so much with so little and so little time. It wasn't fair. But he had done it and conducted the experiment all in a six month period. He had successfully created a syrum that could take away immortality for a ten minute period. He had a plan though. At the time, he thought it would kill immortals that had the syrum injected in them. It was no matter though. All he had to do was load the syrum in the front of a bullet that would explode on impact. He was successful at that as well. The only thing he wasn't successful at was the fact that the syrum would kill anyone on impact. Its that one fact that made him think that it would kill immortals on impact. Once it got into the targets blood stream it would instantly go for the immortality cells. If there wasn't any, it would travel to the heart with no signs of it being there. It would only take the syrum a second to get there as it traveled as if it were blood. This made it so it was undetectable. It was almost instantly fatal because it caused a total organ failure in a matter of seconds. If this didn't kill a person and he somehow got passed the fact that a bullet was logged in them, nothing would kill them. Of course, a bullet to the face of the serum would most certain lay kill them. It was a fool proof system. He had created a weapon that could kill anything within seconds. He was then untouchable.

The tardis was initially having a reset time. It would only take a few hours for it to reset. The only problem was that he didn't program it to reset. The tardis was probably just tired from the trip there. Of course, that didn't stop her when Madonna was Turing. She left so quickly, he hit his head. Madonna was in the middle of a concert. Oh well. It would take a while for her to be ready to travel back. She was also mad at him for going so far to prove a point. It was unlike him to do something so pointless. The doctor climbed up to the top deck to see all his friends giving him a blank stares. "Why aren't we going back in time? I'm starting to freak out, hazel is hyperventilating, ad piper is having problems keeping her hair in order." Anabeth said. "She needs to rest. She has traveled a long way to get us here." Leo said. "Will 'she' have problems taking us to Greece?" She asked, kind of skeptical about how cheery and ok he was about the situation. "The time machine gets us to time. The engine gets us to were we need to go. It'll take her a few hours to get a good grip on the time vortex again." He stated. Without another word everyone got up and walked to him. Just imagine getting thrown over your best friends shoulder and carried to your room. He was trying everything he could to get loose from Jason but nothing was working.

"Ok. Its time for an intervention." Anabeth said matter of factly. "Let's start off with why you didn't tell us this before? We could have created something that is constantly being stolen. People will try to steal the time machine and bring back loved ones. So why didn't you tell us?" She asked. The doctor took a moment to ponder what she had asked and contemplated what she might ask next. "I kept this from you because I felt you would overreact about the whole ordeal. I built this contraption to help other people in the past and future. That is my goal still." He stated stoically. "Why? You don't know how the future will turn out! And something tells me that if we mess with how time is supposed to turn out, then something bad will happen." "You are not all wrong there. There is what I call solid time, floppy time, and overall time. Solid time, you can not alter at all. For if you do, time will split apart and collapse in on itself. Floppy time, however, you can alter to your liking. Overall time is different entirely. You can not change this at all and occurs only to time travelers. Time is going for all of us and in going to the future makes it so that we have a history in overall time. Overall time is when time is altered and both are recorded. This part of time is indestructible. It is like a shifting railway. It goes on continuing strait until it's altered. Then it shifts track. Do you understand?" He asked. Anabeth gave a vigorous nod while everyone was staring at this like he was insane. He didn't deny that he was. He was the most insane person he knew. Same goes for all of us though. "How do you know this anyway?" Anabeth asked. "Well, I think I'll save that story for another time. But in the mean time, got anymore questions?" "Yeah, just one. How does it work?" She almost instantly regretted asking the question because he then went on a rant about how difficult it was and then proceeded to the mechanics. It was a few hours before he had stopped talking. This was fortunate as that meant that the tardis was well rested enough.

The travel back went without trouble and they landed smoothly into a large body of water.


	9. something remembered

When it ended, everyone kind of just stood around Leo, staring at him. Hazel didn't even stay that long, she just up and left. Frank was next followed by piper. Anabeth, on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I still stand by what I said earlier. None of us need this." Anabeth stated. Without even gauging his reaction, she turned around and left. Jason was completely opposite of everyone else. He was very pro time travel. "Dude, I could go back and make it so my sister and I don't get separated! I could give myself the life I always wanted... I could have a family, Leo. Can you do that for me?" Jason asked. Percy was next to him, looking just as exited as Jason.

"No." He stated simply, without hesitation. " what!?" They asked simultaneously. "I will not have you abusing time travel. Have you ever heard of rose Tyler?" He questioned. "No. But the name sounds familiar." Percy said. "She saved her father while my was just trying to give her a last word with him. She was an idiot." (Yeah, I put that in there. She was a useless character anyway.) "That doesn't excuse the fact that you can't harvest this power and hog what is all ours anyway!" Jason shouted. He was apparently thinking that the doctor was willing to share, Oblivious of how pissed he had just made the doctor. "What makes you think that I am allowing you to even come with me? Rose was a brainless bitch, but at least she didn't think that she was sharing the tardis! This ship is mine. The tardis is also mine. I built it to help people. I meant that to come out less assholish... Oh well! You can't do any of that without causing an influx of pain for time anyway. That's another thing that I have to fix anyway. Here, let me tell you a story. My grandfather was the original doctor. I just took his name. Or maybe I adopted it... Anyway, whenever he died, I inherited the tardis. I found it after the fourth orphanage I ran away from. I was heading to my mothers home to finally let go of her memory. She was buried in the center of the old burned down auto body shop."

Flashback  
Leos POV

There I stood. In front of my mothers grave in the middle of the night. I was only eleven at the time when the tardis found me. The dust floated around me as if the painful memory was still going on. I stood there on one knee... Just thinking of all the things I had done since that fateful year. I looked down to her grave, old ash staining my jeans. everything was burned. Every piece of equipment, every piece of furniture, all of it was burned. All except for one square of concrete housing. This caught my attention. That wasn't there four years ago, right? I stood and walked over to the small concrete cube, curiously scanning over the small structure. I circled around it, viewing it curiously. I looked back over my shoulder at the grave, and opened the door. This room...this is were the fire began. The only fire that could burn me, and, boy was it burning me alive. Pipes were scattered across the room, wires dangled from the ceiling as I stepped in. I walked in this horrible room, memories flooding back. Examining the room, I continued to see new things that I had not noticed before. Mainly because the building was burning at the time, and I was to young to try and observe things to closely. As I put my left foot Dow, the floor creaked, dragging my attention away from the series of wires and pipes. The thing is, concrete floors don't creak. Looking at the floor, I then proceeded to dig in the ash to find six long pieces of wood, all nailed together. After shifting around the ashes for a while, i found a bangle. I then shifted so that my feet were off the board and lifted it up to see a short disheveled corridor. When i lifted up the old door it pulled webs off the stairs that led down. Getting curious, and on the run again anyway, I decided to live a little. Moving slowly down the stair case, glowing started to appear. I continued to walk down a corridor to a room that opened up. And there in the center of the room stood a beautiful piece of machinery. The tardis. I remember the feeling that came over me. It was as if I was being watched. I wasn't scared however. In fact, it was quit the contrary. I felt so content in the vicinity of this machine. My heart was pounding as I opened the door. The first thing I noticed was a large cylindrical piece. But that wasn't the impressive part. It was the sheer size of the room that took my breath away. In the mist of my amazement, I noticed a small sheet of paper. Still in a haze, I walked over to the console and picked up the sheet of paper and began to read what was on the inside. What was in the message stunned me for a good while. On the sheet of paper, it said:

Dear Leo,  
I'm sure you don't remember me, but I am your grandfather. If you are reading this now, then you are in the dormant tardis. tardis stands for time and relative dimension in space. anyway, as you are reading this, i am dead. i do not wish to tell you all about myself in this letter, but if you want to know anything, know that the tardis is an instrument used for helping others and saving time. do not use this machine for anything other than traveling. but, know that you shouldnt ever get selfish. rose tyler did that once to save her father. needless to say, it didnt end well. or, maybe it didnt start well... other than that, if you are truly my offspring that me and river had, then you are a timelord. the reason you are inheriting this is because your mother didnt feel that she could help in anyway. dont know... anyway, the reason that you are inheriting this instead of her is because she fell in love with a "god". im still skeptical about that part though. in any case, if this part of greek mythology is true, then you are born to be a hero. but if you ever get asked were you got that jean, say its from the doctor. you will find more messages as you explore the tardis. i know that you will be able to heal her. that is all for now. use her well.

from,

the doctor


End file.
